


Character Sheet - Junior

by cac0daemonia



Series: Mandorin-Verse Character Reference Sheets [34]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Series: Mandorin-Verse Character Reference Sheets [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742824
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Character Sheet - Junior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hidden and Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599798) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Junior is from LadyIrina's series, "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)." As soon as she appeared in the story, I was that "if anything happened to her, I would kill everyone in this room and them myself" meme. She is precious and perfect in every way.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia)
> 
> (Height chart is from xlunastarx on DeviantArt)

Small:

Large:


End file.
